DDD : Duel De Débris
by BobSherlock
Summary: Et il y avait cet imbécile de Lockhart... Ce débris qui avait la passion chronique de croire qu'il était beau, intelligent, et beau. Alors, bien sûr, lorsque Poudlard apprit qu'il allait se battre en duel, Minerva ne pouvait pas louper ça. Merlin que ce serait drôle... Je dirais même, Morgane, que ce serait drôlement drôle.


_Hi ;_

_Ce, ce truc m'a valu le compliment de '**t'es folle**', mais aussi '**c'est cool**'. Alors comme c'est cool, et que je suis folle, je le met en ligne en attendant tout plein de review._

_ATTENTION, OOC en vu et, mmh, à prendre au second degré, bien sûr._

_Bonne lecture !_

_Lola :)_

* * *

_italique : pensées de Minerva (mais juste pendant le discours de Lockhart - je dis ça parce que je met de l'italique PARTOUT)_

* * *

**D.D.D. : Duel De Débris.**

Minerva McGonagall était sévère. Minerva McGonagall était juste. Minerva McGonagall était forte. Minerva McGonagall était une Reine de Glace. Mais aujourd'hui, là, maintenant, tout de suite, Minerva McGonagall jubilait. Adieu les paroles sévères, adieu les remontrances, adieu, Reine de Glace ô combien parfaite ! Minerva McGonagall courait. Bon, d'accord, elle ne courait pas, elle avait tout de même un minimum – très élevé – de dignité, non mais !, et certains élèves se seraient vu obligés d'aller voir Madame Pomfresh pour « décrochage de mâchoire » à la vue de leur Professeur de Métamorphose dérapant dans les virages, une main retenant son chapeau pointu, l'autre tenant un pan de sa robe, le visage rouge et le chignon à moitié défait. Dieu merci, cela ne leur arriverait jamais, malgré les prières quotidiennes d'un certain Severus Rogue. Mais revenons-en à nos dragons. Minerva McGonagall ne courait pas, parce que s'aurait été trop humiliant, mais elle avait eu l'intelligente idée – à la fois, qui dit idée d'un McGonagall dit intelligence – de prendre sa forme d'animagus. Ainsi, elle avait pu se faufiler dans les couloirs jusqu'à arriver là où allait se dérouler le spectacle le plus drôle – sûrement – de sa vie.

Discrètement – elle était un chat, après tout, elle se glissa entre les élèves qui serraient avidement leur baguette magique et dont les yeux brillaient de mille feux… A moins que ce soit les chandelles qui s'y reflètent – le débat est ouvert. Dans tout les cas, leurs yeux brillaient avidement et… ah non, leurs mains étaient serrées avidement autour de leur baguette et leurs yeux brillaient. Avidement aussi, remarque. Bref ! Minerva se glissa entre les élèves jusqu'à atteindre le point stratégique : une gargouille à la tête plate qui lui permettait de dominer discrètement tout ce petit monde. Miss Teigne y était déjà installée et se décala pour laisser de la place à sa collège. Eh bien, oui ! Si Rusard était vraiment à mettre au placard – ou à brûler, c'est une idée qu'elle est bonne, aussi – Miss Teigne était vraiment quelqu'un de bien ! Enfin, quelqu'un…

Brusquement, une voix qu'elle connaissait particulièrement se fit entendre et Minerva tendit l'oreille. Elle reconnut rapidement l'intonation légère et aiguë – et parfois insupportable – d'Hermione Granger et eut un sourire. Avant de se souvenir qu'elle était une chatte tigrée et que les chats ne souriaient pas. Hem. Elle se contenta donc d'écouter ce qu'avait à dire la petite avec un air intéressé et… Si ! Les chats peuvent avoir l'air intéressés ! Mettez-leur une boîte de thon sous le museau, et vous allez voir s'ils n'ont pas l'air intéressé ! Non mais ! Pff… Bref, elle écouta l'autre gamine insupportable, et puis c'est tout !

« - Je me demande qui va être le prof, dit Hermione. Quelqu'un m'a dit que Flitwick était un champion de duel quand il était jeune. Ce sera peut-être lui. »

Hum… Pas bête, la petite, pas bête. Mais, loupé, sur ce coup. Flitwick avait certes été bon duelliste, mais s'était il y a biiiiiiiiien longtemps et… Oui, bon, elle était peut-être un peu mauvaise, c'était il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, mais, quoi, elle avait bien le droit de ne pas vouloir se sentir seule ridée du corps enseignant !

« - Du moment que ce n'est pas… répondit alors la voix de Harry Potter qui se coupa avec son propre grognement. »

Minerva leva donc les yeux et ils brillèrent. Et pas à cause des chandelles, cette fois. Le spectacle allait commencer. Merlin, elle aurait du ramener un paquet de croquette, ça lui aurait parfait le tout ! Elle plissa les yeux de dégoût en voyant l'horrible mais élégante tenue violette de Gilderoy Lockhart. D'ailleurs, celui-ci se dandinait fièrement sur l'estrade dorée et lançait des sourires à tout va, qui avaient pour but premier, apparemment, de provoquer des évanouissements chez la gente féminine. Puis, Minerva mourut de rire… Pas au premier sens du terme, hein ! Mais elle sentit une hilarité puissante secouer ses moustaches – oui, c'est comme _ça_ que les chats rient ! – lorsqu'une seconde personne rejoignit Gilderoy Lockhart. Tout en noir, comme s'il ne connaissait que cette couleur, Severus Rogue s'avança. Il faisait vraiment tâche dans le décor et avait la tête de ces personnes qui méritent qu'on les couvre de fruits pourris. Toujours aussi laid, toujours aussi teigneux. Toujours aussi lui-même, en somme. Finalement, lorsque Lockhart eu finit de s'assurer que toutes les demoiselles avaient rivé sur lui leurs yeux – avides – il fit un petit geste de la main qui acheva Minerva – toujours au second sens du terme – et dont le but était de demander le silence. Et crotte de scroutte en rut, ça fonctionna. Fichu public d'hormones pré-pubère… pff. Et puis ? Et puis, et puis… Et puis Lockhart se mit à faire son discours.

« - Approchez-vous, approchez-vous ! »

_Et si on a pas envie, pauv' type ?_

« - Tout le monde me voit ? Tout le monde m'entend ? »

_Malheureusement oui…_

« - Parfait ! »

_Non, pas parfait, espèce de vieux débris déguisé en fleur ! Il me manque mon paquet de croquette !_

« - Le professeur Dumbledore m'a donné l'autorisation d'ouvrir ce petit club de duel pour vous enseigner des méthodes de défense au cas où vous auriez besoin de faire face à une agression quelconque, comme cela m'est arrivé d'innombrables fois. »

_S'il te plait de nous prouver que c'était vraiment toi, fais-toi plaisir ! Parce que moi j'y crois pas du tout !_

« - Pour plus amples détails, je vous renvoie à la collection complète de mes livres. »

_Ou pas… J'adore les livres, moi, mais ceux là méritent d'être brûlés ! _

« - Je vais maintenant vous présenter mon assistant, le professeur Rogue. »

_Sourit, mon grand, sourit. Profite, ça va pas durer longtemps…_

« Il m'a dit qu'il avait lui-même quelques notions en matière de duel et il a très sportivement accepté de me servir de partenaire pour vous faire une petite démonstration en guise de préambule. »

_Oui. Annoter aussi qu'il doit avoir pas mal de notions de tortures, de manière de tuer un abruti tel que toi et de comment voler toutes les confiseries du Directeur…_

« Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, votre maître des potions sera toujours en état de vous faire cours quand j'en aurais fini avec lui. Aucun danger ! »

_Oooooooui ! Lui ne risque rien ! A part peut-être de se prendre ta baguette dans l'œil, m'enfin. Par contre, toi, bonhomme, tu devrais t'inquiéter…_

Cette fois, ce fut la voix du dernier Weasley qui monta aux oreilles de l'Animagus.

« - Ce serait bien s'ils arrivaient à s'entre-tuer. »

Braaaave petit ! C'est qu'il n'était pas si stupide, en fin de compte ! Allez, dix points pour Gryffondor pour cette adorable idée pourtant irréalisable… Du coin de l'œil, Minerva saisit le rictus de Rogue et ses moustaches vibrèrent. Brrr… Ce qu'il pouvait faire peur, des fois ! Mais, bon… Elle le détestait, certes, mais aujourd'hui, elle allait tenter de bien l'aimer. Dommage que Lockhart ne lui ait pas proposé, à elle, d'être son partenaire, parce qu'elle s'en aurait donné à cœur joie. Quitte même à se faire tirer les oreilles par Albus ! Et dire que c'était cet abruti de Rogue qui allait s'offrir le plaisir de ridiculiser l'autre débris violet… Si au moins elle avait pu penser à emmener ses croquettes…

Pendant que Minerva s'imaginait à la place de Severus Rogue, les deux adversaires se placèrent face à face et se saluèrent. Rogue se contenta d'un signe de tête sec et particulièrement agacé, sans surprise. En revanche, Lockhart se courba en faisant plein de grands moulinets et Minerva se mit à prier Morgane qu'il fasse tomber son chapeau. Raté. Les deux idiots levèrent leurs baguettes – eu eurent l'air encore plus bête, Merlin qu'elle était heureuse d'être arrivée à temps pour ce délectable spectacle ! Et, finalement, elle était bien là où elle se trouvait, car les deux imbéciles étaient vraiment _ridicules_ dans cette position.

« - Comme vous le voyez, nous tenons nos baguettes dans la position de combat réglementaire, dit Lockhart. Lorsque nous aurons compté trois, nous jetterons le premier sort. Bien entendu, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne cherchera à tuer l'adversaire.

Mouais… Vu la tête de débris noir, ça, ça n'était pas sûr…

« - Un… Deux… Trois… »

Tout deux brandirent leur baguette par-dessus leur épaule tandis que la queue de Minerva s'agitait sauvagement sous la curiosité presque malsaine de savoir lequel des deux allait apprendre à voler.

« - Experlliarmus ! s'écria Rogue. »

Sans surprise, un éclair de lumière rouge sortit de la baguette du débris numéro 2 - j'ai nommé l'infâme _Monsieur-je-voue-une-haine-terrible-à-monsieur-Pot ter-senior-parce-que-ce-con-m'a-volé-m'a-copine_ - et vola gracieusement vers Lockhart. Ce dernier fut soulevé du sol. Un instant, il resta dans les airs, suscitant le regard émerveillé de beaucoup de personne – d'ailleurs, Minerva se sentait redevenir un chaton durant son premier Noël – et ce fut un très joli ballet de couleur, entre le doré des chandelles, le rouge du sort et l'immonde violet du Roi des Débris. Puis, après ses quelques secondes d'émerveillement, Lockhart fut violemment rejeter en bas de l'estrade et alla s'écraser contre un mur. Mais Morgane avait finalement accepté de rendre plus délectable la chute de l'abruti blond, car il se prit le mur, le corps encore à un mètre du sol, et glissa lourdement, ridiculement, contre la pierre avant de s'affaler sur le sol, carrément sonné.

S'en fut trop pour Minerva. Contente de ne pas être sous sa forme humaine – sinon elle aurait joyeusement applaudit et elle ne voulait, mais alors surtout PAS, donner ce plaisir à _Monsieur-cheveux-gras-et-gros-nez-je-ne-connais-pa s-le-concept-de-me-laver_ – l'Animagus se contenta donc d'exploser de rire. Ce qui, en soi, est fort difficile pour un chat, vous en conviendrez sûrement. Bref, elle se retrouva donc étalée sur la tête de la gargouille, miaulant comme si on lui baladait sous le nez de délicieuses croquettes au thon, et tapant les pattes sur la pierre. Un fou-rire félin, somme toute. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal… Oui, oui, banal, c'est le mot que j'ai utilisé. Bref. Fou-rire qu'elle du finalement contenir car un groupe d'élève leva les yeux. Minerva s'aplatit le plus possible contre la pierre tandis que Miss Teigne descendait gracieusement de la gargouille et répondit au regard curieux des élèves. Elle s'installa donc confortablement pour regarder la suite du spectacle. Lockhart se releva tant bien que mal. Son chapeau – ridicule, hein ! – était tombé et ses cheveux blonds lui donnaient un air de celui qui vient de mettre les doigts dans une prise…. Ce qui était, en soi,assez impossible, car ni Minerva, ni Lockhart ne savait ce qu'était une prise. Seul Rogue aurait potentiellement pu brancher par inadvertance son adversaire… Vraiment, sans faire exprès, hein, ce n'était pas du tout le style de Severus Rogue d'avoir de telles pensées, voyons !

« - Et voilà, excellente démonstration ! dit-il en remontant sur l'estrade d'un pas mal assuré. Il s'agit là d'un sortilège de Désarmement. Comme vous le voyez, j'ai perdu ma baguette – ah, merci beaucoup, Miss Brown. »

Ah, zut, Miss Teigne n'avait pas réussi à récupérer la baguette avant l'une des admiratrices carrément bêtes du débris volant.

« - C'est une excellente idée de leur montrer ça, professeur Rogue, mais sans vouloir vous offenser, j'avais tout de suite deviné ce que vous aviez en tête, c'était évident. Et si j'avais voulu vous en empêcher, je n'aurais eu aucun mal à le faire. Mais j'ai pensé que cette petite démonstration serait très instructive. »

Ouhhh… Finalement, ce type était courageux. Parler ainsi à Severus Rogue, LE Severus Rogue, devant toute une horde de nains sans cerveaux méritait l'ordre de Merlin ! Atch. Le regard noir, que dis-je, _abyssal_, que lui lança Rogue le refroidit instantanément. Mouais… Une vraie tapette, en somme. Grande gueule mais gros lâche. Pff, de toute manière, elle était la seule à savoir contrer les regards de la chauve-pourrie, avec Albus, peut-être. Enfin, Albus… lui ne contrait pas les regards de Rogue, non. Lorsque le Maître des Potions s'appliquait à transpercer le vieil homme du regard, ce dernier s'en allait en se dandinant et en chantant « la la la, je n'ai rien dit… ». Pas très glorieux, quoi. Non, définitivement, elle était LA seule et unique personne qui savait affronter l'autre pauv' type. Qui, cela dit, donnait de très bon cours de vole, au vu de la distance qu'avait parcourue Lockhart avant de se prendre le mur. Elle devrait lui demander comment il fait… Ou pas.

Le « Le spectacle est terminé ! A vous de jouer, maintenant ! » que lâcha Lockhart traduisit sa conscience des envies de meurtre qui émanait de son partenaire. Alors que les élèves étaient répartit par deux, Miss Teigne revint sur la statue, un morceau de parchemin entre les dents. Elle le déposa devant Minerva qui, agacé d'être ainsi dérangée, la remercia d'un vague frémissement de moustache – page 607, paragraphe 3 du Livre des Chats : un léger frémissement de moustache indique la gratitude je vous avais dis que je parlais le chat ! Non mais… - avant de déplier le message du bout de la patte. Elle reconnut l'écriture de son Directeur et lâcha un miaulement plaintif. Le message inscrit était le suivant :

« _Vous n'aurez sûrement pas oublié notre partie d'échec, ce même jour, à cette même heure, n'est-ce-pas Minerva ?_ »

Zuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut ! Elle avait oublié… Et si elle n'y allait pas, Albus allait sûrement lui en vouloir jusqu'à la fin des temps. Maiiis ! Elle voulait voir les gamins faire 'mumuse avec leur baguette avidement serrées entre leur petites mains et leurs yeux brillants à cause des chandelles 'euh ! La vie était vraiment trop injuste, d'abord ! Et elle allait à tout les coups gagner cette fichue partie, parce qu'Albus était définitivement nul ! Et son thé était toujours froid. Et il ne mettait jamais de sucre. Et il allait encore la gaver de confiseries dégueulasses. Et il ne ramènerait même de tritons au gingembre, ni de petites croquettes au thon. Et il lui demanderait encore comment elle allait. Et il… Enhhhh ! Elle ne voulait pas y aller… Mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

Avec un soupire à fendre l'âme, et après que Miss Teigne lui ai gentiment tapoté le dos du bout de la queue pour la soutenir, elle sauta souplement sur le sol. Albus allait regretter son invitation. Oh oui…

Minerva McGonagall était sévère. Minerva McGonagall était juste. Minerva McGonagall était forte. Minerva McGonagall était une Reine de Glace. Mais aujourd'hui, là, maintenant, tout de suite, Minerva McGonagall était très en colère. Et Minerva McGonagall, alors qu'elle grimpait lentement l'escalier magique qui la mènerait devant sa victime, avait déjà concocté une douce vengeance, qui impliquait des cuillères, une râpe et un phénix à la broche. Tiens, Fumseck était peut-être rentré…


End file.
